


These Stars I Made For You

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some kissing I guess, Teenagers, That's pretty much it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two favorite Knights on the meteor go stargazing for kicks, but realize that the stars are going out. Despite that, something just as bright forms between the two. (Wow that sounds cheesy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stars I Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally 8 months ago, and I've decided I'm not going to edit out shitty nicknames. Anyways, it's DaveKat again, one-shot. (Inspired by a dream I had. 95% of the dialogue is actually from that dream, which is fantastic in my eyes.) I don't own Homestuck!

"Dave," Karkat calls out, approaching said human.

"Sup?" Dave asks, not turning from his work to face the troll.

"We have a huge problem," Karkat says, mild panic in his facial expression.

"Well?" Dave gestures for Karkat to continue. "What is it?"

"The stars. The stars are going out."

Dave stops what he was doing previously, something with his raps.

"What?" he finally turns around with raised brows.

"Come see for yourself," Karkat tells him, turning to make his way back up to the roof of the meteor. Dave follows him, and is awestruck by the time he gets to the roof. The sky, black, yet normally filled with the light of the stars and distant dream bubbles, is significantly darker. Dave almost takes off his shades, as it's almost too dark to see.

"Holy shit," the human mutters. "When did this happen?"

"No idea," Karkat replies. "I just came up to the roof to check on our progress to the new session, and this was all I fucking saw. It's gotten worse since I was first up here a while ago."

"Damn...any ideas on  _why_  the hell this is happening?"

"I have no fucking clue. It's why I brought the problem up to you! They're  _your_  stars!"

Dave scoffs, "Yeah, my stars that  _you_  made!"

"Yeah, the stars I made for you! You should've paid more attention to them!" Karkat crosses his arms, huffing. He then mutters under his breath, "You ungrateful prick."

"Oh Karkat, you're so romantic, making stars for me," Dave claims, pretending to swoon.

Karkat blushes, but mostly ignores the comment. "Dave, I'm being serious! This is a  _problem_!"

"Okay, so the stars are going out. They probably started going out hella long ago, when we initiated the scratch. Because of lightyears and shit, it's just taken us this long to see it," Dave suggests. It made sense that the stars would go out with everything else when they killed the universe.

"Oh great, so we get to spend the rest of this trip shrouded in darkness?"

"I guess. At least it's light inside the meteor," Dave replies with a shrug. "Besides, I don't think all of them will be out by the time we get to the new session. We'll still have a little light up here."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Karkat says, a bit jealous of how logical Dave could become at times when Karkat himself couldn't come up with solution nor reason.

"It's a little cold up here, don't you think?" Dave questions after a short silence.

"I guess..." Karkat replies to the human. No sooner had Karkat said that than Dave's cape had landed over his shoulders.

"Wha-" Karkat starts, trying to pull away, but failing.

"Shh," Dave shushes him. "Just accept it." Dave tugs his cape a little tighter over the pair, ignoring how stiff and suspicious Karkat is.

"You said it was cold, and I can't have my favorite little Karkitty getting sick, now can I?" Dave asks with a teasing tone.

"First of all, it's not  _that_  cold. Secondly, I'm your only little-...no, fuck. I'm not even  _anyone's_  "little Karkitty", so stop," Karkat retorts, trying to shrug Dave away. This only causes Dave to cling tighter, and then pull the two into a sitting position.

"As long as we're up here, we might as well enjoy the view, right?" Dave questions Karkat.

The troll sighs, grumbling, "What view? It's too dark to even see anything."

"It's just formalities, don't get so technical. It's the thought that counts."

"Goddammit, Dave!" Karkat suddenly exclaims. "When did you become so mushy? What happened to asshole-Dave?" he asks. No matter what the human did, he was insufferable. Good, insufferable. Douchebag, insufferable.

Dave chuckles, his reply coming easily. "He disappeared when I started hanging out with you regularly."

"But I'm an asshole, and I'm  _not_ mushy. That's dumb."

"You are like, the most mushy person I've ever met. Your movie and book collections prove that, dude," Dave tells the troll.

Karkat stays silent, knowing that Dave was right.

"Besides, most people prefer  _not_  to have an asshole for a best friend. I thought people would appreciate my efforts to not be as douchey as I normally am. I guess I could go back to being a dick, if you prefer..." Dave trails off with a grin.

"Oh shut up!" Karkat growls out, punching Dave's shoulder. "Just shut the fuck up before I shove my foot so far up your waste chute that you'll taste it in your good for nothing mouth for  _weeks_!"

"Oooh, kinky. Sorry Kitkat, but I'm not really into that. Kind of creepy to be honest," Dave says, a considerably large smirk on his face. After a moment, he adds, "And for your information, my mouth isn't  _completely_  useless."

One sly grin in Karkat's direction had the troll rage-quitting over all of the human's innuendos.

"I fucking hate you. You're a goddamned insufferable prick, how could I even call you mushy before?"

"Whatever you say. We're still good as long as you aren't hate-flirting with me."

Karkat sighs, leaning back against Dave, giving up. "You know I don't hate you like that."

"Ah, I don't know. You can be quite convincing at times," Dave teases. Karkat gently headbutts him, shivering a little despite himself.

"How long are you planning on keeping us up here?" he asks.

Dave chuckles softly, replying, "Why? You still cold, Karkat?"

"Don't be stupid. I'd rather just be inside where I can't see the slow creepy shutdown of the universe," Karkat uses as his excuse.

"Whatever you say," Dave says, standing up and offering his hand to the troll to assist him to his feet. Karkat takes the hand, giving Dave a mischievous grin and a surprisingly strong tug to the human's hand. According to plan, Dave stumbles a bit, but manages to remain on his feet. He sends Karkat a glare for making him lose his composure, who in return gives him a gloating smirk.

Now on his feet, Karkat begins heading towards the door leading back inside the meteor.

Dave is right on his heels, asking, "Now what the hell did you do that for?"

"Had to get you back for being so insufferable sometime," Karkat replies smoothly.

Dave shoves Karkat's shoulder in a playful manner, "Yeah whatever man. Catch ya later, Vantass," he tells the troll as they part ways. Something seems off, but Karkat doesn't ponder on it, nodding in return and heading for his own respiteblock.

* * *

Several days pass before Karkat and Dave speak again, which is unusual as of late. Dave hasn't bothered seeking out the troll, and even seems to have been avoiding him. It's Karkat who ends up finding the human, who had been 'working really hard' in Can Town.

"This is bullshit, Strider," Karkat calls as Dave makes to leave. "You've been avoiding me."

"What of it?" Dave asks casually.

"It's bullshit."

"Yeah? Well I didn't think you'd wanna be around someone so insufferable, ya know?"

Karkat swallows, looking down even as he blocks Dave's way from leaving.

"I didn't mean it."

"Oh really now? What did you mean then?" Dave asks, quirking an eyebrow, his voice cold.

"I don't..I don't know. I just know it's not really that," Karkat tries to explain, his eyes flickering up to try and meet Dave's cold stare.

Dave crosses his arms, showing he was listening, but not for long. "Okay?"

"I don't know why you're being so sensitive, Dave. We tease each other all the time!" Karkat rushes to say. "Neither of us are really defensive about it, and I say that kind of shit all the time. Why have you only started caring now?"

Dave sighs, running a hand through his hair. "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I want you to stop being mad at me..." Karkat mumbles, looking down and appearing small and cute, a weakness of Dave's.

Dave finally breaks, cracking a small smile and looking away with an audible exhale. His hand rubs the back of his neck, showing discomfort.

"Look man, I'm not pissed."

"What's wrong then?"

"Irritated. Upset. Hurt? I don't know. Nothing new. Can Town is no place to be discussing this," Dave tells Karkat, throwing a glance to the Mayor over his shoulder, who looks up from his chalk drawing in response. Karkat waves half-heartedly to the carapace, who waves back.

Dave leaves Karkat in the doorway, walking to the Mayor and exchanging some secret handshake with him before declaring, "We're out. Catch ya later, man."

The Mayor nods, and Dave takes Karkat by the arm, leading him out of the room and into an unused block.

"Why are you upset, Dave?" Karkat is quick to ask.

"Am I really all that insufferable?"

"I dunno. Sometimes, maybe. But I put up with it because you're my best friend. Do you get it?"

"So if I wasn't your only option left, you wouldn't want me around."

Karkat doesn't answer, but the silence is answer enough for Dave. "Look, I can stop chillin' with you if this ain't gonna work out. Sure, I go out of my way sometimes to tease you, but you do the same shit to me, Vantas."

The troll quickly shakes his head. "No Dave, please don't leave me."

"Why not? There's no point in being with someone who looks at me as more of an annoyance than anything."

"I don't just see you as an annoyance!" Karkat protests.

"What am I then?"

Karkat changes the subject, "Why don't you ever show your emotions? Why don't you ever smile?"

"Oh, so first I'm insufferable, then annoying, and now I'm just too stoic for you."

"That's not what I'm saying, Strider! Why don't you trust me enough to show me what you feel?"

Dave shakes his head slowly. "Don't you get it? It's hard enough showing the emotion I do. Do you never actually hear the way I laugh, the way my smirks are just a little wider than snarky? Karkat, you're the one I show emotion around the  _most,_ " Dave defends himself, feeling more and more done with this conversation as the seconds ticked by.

"But you don't smile."

Dave lets silence fall for a few moments before speaking quietly, "Give me a reason to smile, Vantas, and maybe I will."

The human then turns to leave, slight deja vu to the situation days before. Karkat changes this though, reaching out and snagging Dave's sleeve.

"Dave."

"What?" Dave asks without turning.

"I...I don't really know how, I'm not exactly the guy with the most fucking experience with your weird human emotions and disease of friendship."

"It's not a disease," Dave snaps. "It's not pity, it's not wrong, it's  _not_  romantic. It's just a mutual platonic likeness for someone. It's really not that difficult a concept, Vantas."

Karkat can't find a reply, so Dave continues.

"And if you can't figure out how to make someone happy, maybe it's just not worth your time, or mine for that matter."

"Dave, why are you being such an ass? You're not even giving me a chance!"

"You did the same thing to me before!" Dave retorts, and Karkat's sure the human is glaring at him from behind his coolkid shades. "You know, about a year and a half ago? And only because  _I_  was dating Terezi instead of  _you_ ," Dave emphasizes by jabbing his finger against Karkat's chest.

Karkat takes a deep breath, quite frustrated by the Strider's antics.

"Do you even want  _me_  around anymore?" he asks. "I mean, it seems to me like you're just trying to...to make an effort to end our friendship or whatever."

Dave hesitates. That's not what he wants at all. To be honest, the human isn't really sure  _what_  he wants. He knows he wants to be around Karkat, and he doesn't want a bunch of difficulties in their friendship. He wants to show Karkat his smile, when he's happy, but he's neglected emotions for so long that he finds it hard to express them on a regular basis, even if he wants to. He doesn't really know if he's actually capable of showing everything to Karkat. And he definitely knows that he can't lose Karkat, not after going through hell and back to become his friend, even if he sort of felt he wanted more than that.

"Of course I want you around, Vantas."

"You hesitated," Karkat acuses.

"It wasn't that though. You mean a shit ton to me, and I don't want to lose you," Dave replies.

"Then why did you hesitate?" Karkat questions, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I was thinking," Dave's reply comes easily. He's expecting the Karkat to make him elaborate, but the troll doesn't pry.

"So you don't hate me then? Or think I'm stupid or annoying or useless?"

"Nah. Just stubborn and cut-...and er..stubborn."

Karkat wouldn't have even caught the slip if Dave hadn't gone and corrected himself. The troll decides to spare Dave the embarrassment and correct the human himself.

"If you're going to compliment me, at least use the right adjective. It's adorabloodthirsty, idiot."

"My bad," Dave answers, right on the ball. "Adorabloodthirsty."

Karkat gives the human an approving nod, but can't help to ponder on the fact that Dave was about to call him 'cute'. It made his face turn a light shade of grey-pink, but it wasn't extremely noticeable. Dave gives Karkat a single pistol and an unnoticeable wink, to which Karkat replies with a middle finger, and the two fall back into their friendly banter.

"Wanna go back to the roof, check out the stars?" Dave asks Karkat, who nods.

"Sure. We'll just see how much creepier the dumbass sky has gotten and watch all of my hard work go to waste."

Dave just laughs, taking Karkat's hand and leading the two of them back to the roof. It's darker, but there are still a some stars in the sky, seeming to shine brighter to make up for the ones that are absent. Dave doesn't let go of Karkat's hand, and Karkat doesn't try to pull away.

Silence carries on until Dave becomes uncomfortable, breaking the silence.

"This feels like a scene out of one of your movies."

"I guess," Karkat replies after a moment. "But we aren't dating. Typically, a scene like this would be between a couple, or two people destined to be together," the troll provides his knowledge on romcoms.

"We could be," Dave says quietly.

"What?"

"Dating. We could be dating. It's barely a hop, skip, and a jump from where we are now," Dave gestures to their linked hands. Karkat pulls his away.

"It's not that simple. There has to be feelings too, you know.  _Mutual_  feelings."

"As if I didn't know that."

It takes a moment for the connotation of that statement to sink in.

"You think there are feelings between us,  _those_  kinds of feelings?" Karkat asks, on edge.

Dave sort of evades the question, replying, "Even if there weren't, I think there could be. They could develop."

Karkat doesn't reply.

"I like you, Karkat."

Silence.

"Really, Vantas."

Silence.

"I Honest-to-god like you."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. You don't need to rush this, you don't need to pretend."

"I'm not rushing or pretending. If anything, I've been delaying this. I've liked you for a while, Vantas."

Karkat turns his head to look at the human, having avoided doing so before.

"You've got to be kidding me," he accuses.

"Uh..no? I'm not joking."

Karkat seems to change the realms of their topic, asking, "Am I a good enough reason for you to smile?"

As if on cue, Dave sports a grin. A genuine grin. "Karkles, you've always been a good reason to smile, even if I couldn't show it."

"You're showing me now."

Dave shrugs, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Karkat's mouth slowly spreads into a smile matching Dave's as he leans forward, and Dave kisses him.

The sky is darker, the stars just little lights barely illuminating the sky.

The kiss is slow and chaste, and it's minutes before either pull away.

Dave laughs softly, asking, "What ever happened to star gazing?"

Karkat chuckles along with him. "Good point. Don't let these stars go to waste, Dave. I made them for you."

"I know. You sure know how to romance someone."

Karkat doesn't even bother telling Dave to shut up this time, as he can manage just fine without words, kissing instead.

Dave kisses back wholeheartedly.

In that moment, Dave thinks, Karkat himself can make up for every missing star.

He's the one who made them, after all.


End file.
